


Breeding Ground: Behind Closed Doors

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Jessica Jones and Harry Potter have some steamy fun behind closed doors. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on April 18th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jessica Jones
Series: Breeding Ground [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 18th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Behind Closed Doors(Jessica Jones from Jessica Jones)**   
  
Jessica Jones wraps her arms around the neck of the handsome young man and kisses the daylights out of him. Her mouth and tongue works its magic over his mouth. His hands works just as much magic, cupping her rear end and squeezing her legs when she wraps her legs around him.   
  
Wearing a short leather skirt allows her young lover to get access to more of Jessica. It all starts professionally. He hires her to look into some illegal dealings the young man’s uncle performs and she delivers, uncovering Vernon Dursley’s ties to a smuggling ring. Their meetings grew more intense and more intimate, as she helps him in other ways.  **  
**   
Now seventeen year old man pushes his arms around the waist of the woman and keeps kissing her. A small part of her knows this is wrong, but after an ordeal she went through recently, Jessica needs a touch. She strokes the young man’s muscular arms, cooing and smiling.  **  
**   
They pull apart from each other with a smile.  **  
**   
“This is risky, we could get caught.” **  
**   
“And you know that’s what makes it exciting, Jess.” **  
**   
The older woman smiles at the younger man, Harry Potter sweeps her off of her feet and onto the desk, causing Jessica’s legs to kick up into the air. He climbs on top of her and kisses her face and her neck while also working off her blouse. Harry continues to kiss away at her and send butterflies flapping to Jessica’s stomach.  **  
**   
This might be a bit messed up in some ways, but the two need each other, physically and emotionally. Therefore, Jessica shoves her moral thoughts to the back burner and instead, enjoys the feeling of his mouth and hands caressing her body. Jessica Jones shakes.  **  
**   
Harry smiles, this starts as a professional relationship, and slowly got a bit more intimate. He just wants leverage to get away from his guardians and be able to do his own thing. Hiring a private investigator to do so seems like the good idea and Jessica’s pretty good at her job, she digs up the dirt.  **  
**   
They start sleeping together when Harry was sixteen. He finds himself attracted to older women, even back over in Britain. Little girls simper and then do not live up to his expectations. Older women make Harry feel so happy.  **  
**   
Speaking of feeling happy, Jessica sits up, sitting in nothing but a black bra and a skirt. She reaches for Harry’s belt and tugs it off.  **  
**   
“I want to see this. It’s been a long time since I’ve had it in my mouth.” **  
**   
Jessica cannot wait to wrap her lips around the young man’s pole and tease him, pleasure again. She takes off his pants and his undershorts to reveal Harry’s pulsing manhood. She licks her lips and then slides it into her mouth, sucking on it. Jessica’s warm mouth caresses him and causes Harry to groan.  **  
**   
“Good...you’re amazing. You have such a good mouth. Perfect for doing what we’re doing, you know.” **  
**   
Jessica nods around his cock and slurps him a couple more times. Her hand reaches over and cups his balls. She squeezes and releases him. Jessica Jones goes down on the cock of this younger man, inhaling and releasing it.  **  
**   
Harry caresses her silky black hair. Those eyes, burning with such passion, fuels Harry’s own. He leans into and appreciates the blowjob from a women who knows what she’s doing. Who can take his big cock into her mouth. Jessica grabs onto his ass and sucks on it, sticking a naughty finger into his asshole. **  
**   
“Dirty old woman.” **  
**   
Jessica grins through the blowjob and craves a dose of his powerful and potent seed. Those balls slapping against her chin shows her just how much Harry offers her. She slides almost all the way down his pole and presses her mouth face onto him. **  
**   
“Damn, Jess, you were born to do this. Oh, lusting over a younger man’s cock. Your client. Not very professional, is it?” **  
**   
Doubtful it’s professional at all, but it’s very fun to take him into her mouth and suck his engorged prick over and over again. Her salvia repeatedly drips on his manhood and makes Harry just groan the faster and further he shoves himself down her perfect throat. **  
**   
Harry cums inside of her mouth without any warning. Jessica enjoys the surprise and drinks his cum, with a feverish fury. She rubs her thighs together and takes a full blast.  **  
**   
The sexy older woman sucking Harry’s manhood makes him groan and keep slamming into her mouth repeatedly. Harry plants his thick manhood down her throat and keeps spewing until his balls empty into her.  **  
**   
Harry pulls out and paints her face with a few more bursts. Jessica smiles and then climbs up to smack her lips together. **  
**   
“Still the best drink in town.” **  
**   
He puts a hand on Jessica’s thigh and squeezes it before motioning for her to get off of the desk. Jessica does as he tells her to down.  **  
**   
There’s still some level of obedience ingrained in her mind, although she’s put her focus on a target which she sees as a better partner.  **  
**   
Harry steps behind her and pulls up her leather skirt and slides down her panties. His cock rises to the occasion one more time.  **  
**   
“Truly the greatest magic of all.” **  
**   
A smile of anticipation spreads over Jessica’s face while she spreads her legs. Harry sinks his cock into her while bending Jessica over the desk.  **  
**   
It’s not the first time Harry bends Jessica over the desk and fucks her. The taboo reminder that anyone who walks into that door, the first thing they will see is Harry’s cock driving into Jessica. She tries to keep her moans to a bare minimum. No one can see them unless they enter her office.  **  
**   
She does not concern herself with anyone entering her office. Rather, Harry entering her orifice and repeatedly plunging his way into her is the better feeling.  **  
**   
Harry smiles and drives deeper into Jessica. Touching her body and really hitting all of the spots. He grabs her hips tight and moves down her legs. He rides out her orgasm and then pulls completely out of her.  **  
**   
A sweaty and panting Jessica almost protests. Right before Harry turns her around and puts her on the desk, legs spread and ready to receive. Harry climbs on top of her. Flesh on flesh contact makes Jessica light up. He undoes her bra and releases her perky tits out to the open.  **  
**   
Harry leans down and attacks Jessica’s body with multiple kisses, causing her to flare up. She lifts up and wraps her legs around him, pushing him down until he is inside her one more time.  **  
**   
“Just couldn’t wait, can you?” **  
**   
“Never! Never! I can’t wait for you! I need you! I need you more than a woman in the desert needs water!” **  
**   
Harry enjoys the feeling of Jessica’s soft legs wrapping around his hips and then moving down to his waist. Hearing her moan in pleasure makes Harry only want to relentlessly fuck this sexy woman even more. Harry rams deeper and deeper into her, riding Jessica into the desk with a force which cannot be stopped by any means. He holds onto her and drives his big cock into her tight body.  **  
**   
“You do want me. You want this cock. I wonder what it would be like if I pulled it out of you and leave you hanging.” **  
**   
Jessica clings onto his bicep for dear life. A bit of intimidating flashes through her eyes. **  
**   
“You wouldn’t dare.” **  
**   
Harry just smiles and rams himself deeper into her. He slows down and teases pulling out. He leaves Jessica panting and squirming all over the desk.  **  
**   
He enjoys the feeling of leaving this beautiful woman in suspense. Harry holds her legs down and pulls out of her, almost all of the way. **  
**   
“How badly do you want this cock?” **  
**   
“Really badly.” **  
**   
“Say it.” **  
**   
“I want your cock! I want it to ram inside of me and stretch me out. I want you to slap your big balls against my thighs until I’m bruised. I want you….I need you to relentlessly fuck me until I can’t stand! I need it all. And I need you, I need you now!” **  
**   
Jessica’s legs spring back around his waist and Harry drives down into her. Her pussy tightens around him, squeezing the life out of his love muscle.  **  
**   
He leaves no spot for her inside of her tight pussy. Jessica clamps down onto her. There’s a part of her feeling so guilty. There’s a paranoid part of her who thinks she grooms this young man in some way for sexual pleasure, to relieve her own guilt for being so weak of mind.  **  
**   
“Relax...we’re not doing anything that neither of us wants to do.” **  
**   
Jessica dampens, the fact that her mind is her own and he’s a willing part in her messed up life just shows.  **  
**   
“Relax and let me love you.” **  
**   
Harry touches her and Jessica’s tension burns away. She breaths deeper when he touches her all over. He knows how to make a woman feel special, feel like the most important thing in the world. The stallion rams away, driving his engorged prick into her sweet pussy. He goes deeper and faster, working Jess up to a fever. Jessica closes her legs around Harry and pumps him, moaning in his ear in the most sensual way.  **  
**   
“Give me this. Give it to me. Please!” **  
**   
Jessica sinks her nails deep into his back and encourages him to go deeper. Her younger lover shows no signs of slowing down.  **  
**   
Harry’s not about to slow down in any sense, especially when such a beautiful and willing woman is able to take his cock, repeatedly and endlessly in her body. Her pussy loosens and tightens at the same time. Harry knows that she will always crave him and that gives him a jump of pleasure.  **  
**   
He feels Jessica cumming all over his manhood. He slides deeper into her body and stretches her out. The warmth of her walls snap around him and release him from this touch. He holds Jessica down onto the desk and keeps working away at her.  **  
**   
“I wonder how many times I will make you cum before you’re broken.” **  
**   
“Already there!” **  
**   
Harry grabs Jessica’s hair and pulls on it slightly. It’s not too forceful, but it shows the domination Harry has and the fact she’s just a slave to pleasure right now. His big balls, large enough to seed and breed every woman in the office building, makes Jessica tighten around him.  **  
**   
The powerful young man is about ready to lose it. He holds on just long enough to allow Jessica to receive the biggest orgasm of her life.  **  
**   
Every single time she comes today, it’s minor comparing to this one. Jessica just lets loose and howls in pleasure. She does not care if anyone hears her. All she cares about is Harry making her feel like the best and most sexually fulfilled woman in the world.  **  
**   
“It’s my turn now.” **  
**   
Jessica is in too much of a daze to say anything. She encourages him to keep plowing into her body. Those balls just repeatedly taunt her with how much seed is in them.  **  
**   
Finally, Harry grabs her and presses down onto her body. He engulfs Jessica’s frame with his, shooting his immense load deep inside of her. Blast after blast of seed explodes into Jessica.  **  
**   
The burning passion the two of them share is second to none. Harry holds onto Jessica and repeatedly works into her body. The friction connects between both of them with Harry making sure to stick her.  **  
**   
She feels her stomach bulge from the immense amount of cum which Harry shoots into her and he’s still going. Magic really is a wonderful thing, as those huge balls and the ability to store more cum than the normal man show. **  
**   
“Beautiful.” **  
**   
Jessica smiles and Harry finishes up inside of her. Her stomach swells with the immense amount of seed driving into her body. No shame at what she did.  **  
**   
_ ‘Sorry, but I’m not sorry.’ _ **  
**   
Not when she feels so good and so alive. Harry’s out of her and leaving Jessica to lay on the desk, dripping in more ways than one.  **  
**   
“What a mess.” **  
**   
“You helped create it.” **  
**   
Harry just smiles and puts his hand on Jessica’s thigh to squeeze it. She feels something build up inside of her one more time and she cannot resist.  **  
**   
This time, she shoots off the desk, slams Harry into the bookshelf, almost knocking all of the books off. The two enter a passionate embrace of tongues and limbs before Jessica sinks herself back onto Harry’s hardened cock.  **  
**   
“Damn it, Jess. You’re such a horny bitch.” **  
**   
“No, I’m your horny bitch.” ****  
  
It’s a damn good thing she took a long lunch hour today. 


End file.
